There's No Party Like an Atrian Party
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: It's Roman's birthday, so Drake decides to throw his friend a party. Romery & Draylor
1. Chapter 1

"How did you manage to get this many people to show up?" Roman questioned in an interested tone.

"A party's a party," Drake responded with a shrug. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that most of them have no idea that this party was my idea or that it's being thrown for your birthday."

Drake, with more than a little help from Taylor, had managed to rent out the local restaurant and regular teenage hangout for a party to celebrate Roman's seventeenth birthday.

"And tonight we are going to get you drunk enough that you actually go after that human girl you're always staring at," Drake added as he handed Roman a glass of alcohol. "Everything's gone to shit anyways, so you may as well have a little fun."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Roman responded before taking a large chug out of the glass as he looked meaningfully towards where Taylor was standing in the centre of a group of chatting girls.

"I plan to," Drake responded with a slight smirk before he too took a large gulp out of his own glass. "Just not quite yet… I can't have her thinking that I'm too desperate. Or have her get too used to my attention."

Roman chuckled a little under his breath before finishing off his drink and rolling his eyes.

Drake handed his friend another glass and scanned the rest of the crowd.

"Speaking of your human girl, she just walked in."

* * *

"Now this is a real party," Julia raved excitedly. "Not one of those hoity-toity gatherings, this is the real deal… I've never been to a real party before… Hey, do you know who's throwing it? Or why? …Not that I'm complaining."

The restaurant was pretty packed and there was music thumping throughout the room. Some people were gathered in groups at tables or standing along the walls while others were dancing in the centre of the room along with the fast-paced music. Almost everyone had a drink in their hand.

Emery laughed a little at her friend's enthusiasm before she responded, "I'm not sure."

It didn't seem like anyone knew who was throwing the party or the reason behind it. Word of the party had spread like rapid-fire, and yet no one had the slightest idea who had organized it.

"Well whoever it was rocks," Julia commented with a laugh. "Come on."

She grabbed Emery's arm by the wrist and began to lead her through the crowd.

As they weaved through the groups of people, Emery half-shouted over the music, "Hey do you think that any of the Atrian Seven are coming?"

Julia stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her friend with a smirk.

"You mean do I think that _Roman_ is coming. And why not? The seven of them are all stuck in town until their bus takes them back at curfew. Everyone else is here, so what else could he even be doing? I bet that they're all here."

"Yeah," Emery responded in a tone that sounded doubtful even to her own ears.

It wasn't exactly a secret that humans and the Atrians just generally didn't get along, so Emery wasn't that sure that they would want to come out of their way to attend a human party. Maybe Sophia, but Roman would probably want to avoid the party just because she was there… Or maybe he would come anyways to try and protect his sister and her…

What was she thinking? Even if Roman did show up, it wasn't like he would pay any attention to her, whether he wanted to or not. He was still convinced that he had to avoid her to protect her, despite her many efforts to convince him that she wanted him, not to be overprotected by him.

"Hey, Emery! Julia!"

The pair of girls turned their heads in the direction of the voice to find Sophia smiling over at them eagerly from where she was standing next to Lukas.

Emery and Julia went over and sat talking with Sophia and Lukas for a while before Julia managed to convince Emery, through a series of not very subtle whispered comments in the other girl's ear, to leave the other pair together while they went to get drinks.

"This is my first real party. I need to at least be able to say that I had something to drink," Julia explained as the pair headed over to the bar area. "…Hey, Roman's here."

"Where?"

"By the bar. It looks like he's getting drunk with Drake," she responded in a slightly surprised tone. "…What a pleasant coincidence that we just happen to be headed over there anyways." Julia grinned over at her friend. "Really, it would be weirder to ignore him than to talk to him."

Emery smiled in response, glad that Julia was the one doing the justifying for her.

* * *

A few drinks into the night, Roman was starting to feel buzzed. Drake, who seemed to barely be impacted by the drinks that he had consumed, noticed this as well as the fact that one of Emery's friends was leading her towards them and began to smile wryly.

"Good party, right?" Julia commented as she reached the pair of Atrians.

"Thanks," Drake responded with an arrogant grin.

"Wait, this is your party?" Emery questioned.

"How?" Julia added.

"Well technically it's Roman's party," Drake told them. "After all, he's the birthday boy. I just threw the party, with some help from Taylor."

"It's your birthday?" Emery questioned. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"And, no offense, but why are you spending your party getting drunk with Drake?" Julia added.

"Because I'm making him drink until he starts making decisions that he would usually find questionable," Drake responded with a grin. "Plus I'm the life of the party."

When he noticed Taylor walking by herself over Julia's shoulder, Drake quickly added, "And that's my cue to leave."

He stood up from his barstool and then leaned over to Roman's ear to whisper, "Everything's going wrong anyways, why not have a little fun with her?"

* * *

Taylor struggled to maintain her composure as she felt hot breath on her neck as someone walked up behind her.

"Did you miss me?" Drake's voice questioned huskily into her ear as his hands moved to grab her hips. "What do you say we go somewhere a little more private?"

She quickly pushed his hands off of her body and turned around to look him fiercely in the eyes.

"Seriously?" She questioned.

"What?" Drake asked, wondering what could possibly be her problem.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you use me for whatever you want while you continue to ignore me as much as possible? You haven't even said a word to me or so much as glanced my way at school since I agreed to help you throw this stupid party and now you expect me to just swoon because you're here asking for sex?" Taylor challenged him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It didn't seem like the correct response would be to admit that what she had asked him was pretty much all true, so instead Drake simply shrugged.

Apparently that response wasn't much better, since Taylor just turned away and muttered, "Well then you are thoroughly mistaken. I'm over you now."

Before she could get too far away, he reached out and grabbed her firmly by her right wrist.

"Let go of me," she told him calmly.

Drake released his grip on her arm and raised his hands up in a show off innocence as he took a step toward her, effectively backing her up into a wall.

He placed one hand on the wall on either side of her and leaned close enough to her that as he spoke, his lips just brushed against her ear while he whispered, "So if you're over me, then you don't feel anything right now?"

Taylor struggled to maintain her composure as he pulled his head back just far enough to stare into her brown eyes with his own intense blue ones. God, why did his musk smell so good right now? _Focus, Taylor._

"I don't feel anything," she confirmed, praying that he hadn't noticed the slight gulp that she had made right before saying the words. "Now get out of my way."

Drake had noticed her gulp and smirked arrogantly as he moved one of his hands out of the way in an over-exaggerated gesture to let her by.

Taylor shot him one last glare and then stepped past him, head held high as she strutted away.

He turned to watch her go, thoroughly enjoying the view as she walked away from him.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This is my first Star-Crossed fanfiction so I'd really love to hear your input. ****I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, so I'll see how it goes. **Thanks for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. :D  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of the guest reviewers or reviewers that have their private messaging disabled because I wasn't able to send you guys a thank you message. All of your reviews mean so much to me, so thank you so much for taking the time to give me those wonderful reviews. :)**

* * *

"So, would you like to dance?" Roman asked.

Emery was surprised by the offer, but certainly wasn't going to turn him down. "I'd love to."

A few minutes later, as the pair was dancing together, Emery got up the nerve to ask, "So what kind of questionable decisions was Drake talking about exactly? …Am I one of your questionable decisions?"

Emery hadn't thought that Roman would be the dancing type, but it turned out that he was actually a surprisingly good dancer.

"Not exactly," he told her. "I mean, there's no question that I want to be with you."

Emery smiled as she finished for him, "But it's just too dangerous for me."

"Exactly," Roman agreed. "But you don't seem to care about that, so I figure why should I keep trying so hard to fight this when we both know that I don't want to? It's not like the way that I feel about you isn't obvious to everyone anyways."

"Oh, so I've broken you?" She questioned with a laugh. "Then I guess that makes this your speech of defeat."

"Something like that," he told her with a smile.

* * *

Drake decided to let Taylor walk away from him, at least for now, and turned to head back towards where he had left his friend behind. A smirk spread across his lips as he saw that Roman was no longer sitting by the bar and was instead dancing with Emery.

He scanned the rest of the room and noticed that Emery's human friend, Julia, had gone back to sit at a table with the other human friend, Lukas, and Sophia. Drake figured that they were his best option right now, so he began to head over to sit with them.

"Your plan seems to be working," Julia commented as he approached their table. "And surprisingly quickly I might add."

"The guy's pretty much wanted her since they were six," Drake pointed out. "But he also has an obsession with protecting other people, so I just gave him an excuse that he can tell himself. This way he can hopefully stop questioning every damn move that he makes."

"Well it worked, so kudos to you," Julia told him with a friendly smile.

* * *

Teri had shown up to this stupid party with the hope of making Roman forget all about that boring human that he had become irrationally obsessed with, so she was less than thrilled when she saw Roman laughing and dancing with that stupid Emery Whitehill.

Worst of all was that this party, which was supposed to be for Roman's birthday, was infested with all of these unmarked rodents that had no idea why the party was even being held. Ugh, she needed a drink. Or maybe three.

Teri hit up the bar and then searched the room for some decent company, or at least the closest that you could find in a dump like this, and then groaned to herself. Of course Drake just had to be sitting at a table with Sophia and the rest of the Emery Whitehill fan club, with the exception of Roman who was still too busy fawning over Emery to pay attention to anyone else. Gross.

Teri decided to head over there anyways and figured that she would rescue Drake from that train wreck.

"Hey, you're Teri right?" Julia asked cheerily as she saw the other girl walk up behind Drake. "I'm-"

"Some boring human that I couldn't care less about. Yeah, I know," Teri interrupted in a much less friendly tone than the other girl had used before she turned to face Drake instead. "I need you alone. _Now_."

Drake wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that. As he stood up to walk away with her, he silently prayed that she wouldn't be delivering him some kind of Trag mission. He really was not up for dealing with that right now.

Once they were standing in a fairly deserted area of the party where he was sure that no one would be able to overhear them, he asked her, "What is it?"

"You're the closest thing here to someone that I can stand to be around and I'm bored out of my freaking mind," she responded in an irritated tone. "That and I need someone to drink with so that I don't barf at the sight of Roman with Emery."

"So basically you just used a tone of fake urgency to get me over here because you're jealous of Emery?" Drake asked in an amused tone.

"Did you really want to hang out with a bunch of humans?" Teri questioned with a raised eyebrow. "…Someone needs to show them what an actual party looks like and I nominate us."

Drake figured that it might be fun and that he needed something to do while he let Taylor cool off a little from her earlier anger at him. Besides, he knew from experience that it was always a good idea to try and stay on Teri's good side.

He shrugged to himself before forming a smile and responding with, "Why not?"

"Good… Oh, and if you tell anyone else, including Roman, that I was jealous of a pathetic little human like Emery Whitehill then I will brutally murder you in your sleep."

"I'll keep that in mind," he responded with a mischievous grin. "…You look like you could use another drink."

* * *

Taylor was not going to pay any attention to Drake. Nope, she wasn't even going to think about him… Not at all. And she certainly wasn't going to look around and see what he was doing. Never. Not a chance. That would just be letting him win.

Just think of the stupid, arrogant smirk that he would shoot her way if he caught her looking for him or if he somehow figured out that her mind couldn't seem to stay on any topic other than him.

That wasn't working very well… Let's face it, this wasn't working at all. Even when she was trying her hardest to push all thoughts of him from her head, he was still ruining her night as her thoughts constantly turned back to him and then to chastising herself for her desperation.

No, she was not desperate and she certainly was not going to go looking for him after all that he had done to her and all of the ignoring that she'd had to deal with from him…

But maybe she could just look around for a few seconds… And then if she happened to spot him during that time, then maybe she could just take a little peek in his direction to see if he looked miserable without her or if he looked just as unphased as he usually did.

Okay, fine. She would do one quick scan for the sake of her sanity and then she would go back to ignoring him for the rest of the night.

As casually as she could, Taylor scanned the crowd until her gaze fell upon Drake, who looked beyond unphased by the fact that she was ignoring him. Apparently he had already moved on from her, since he was laughing, dancing and drinking with that other Atrian girl in the centre of the room.

And it was like he wanted her to see it. It was like they were trying to get the attention of as many people as possible.

"Maybe I should have rented a stage for them," she muttered under her breath before forcing herself to look away and strike up a conversation with the nearest person in a futile attempt to distract herself.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that you liked the update. Hopefully the editing was okay because it's late and my brain is foggy. Oh, and I'm going to try to have a new chapter up every day or two, so hopefully that plan will work out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick note. Although this is set as an alternate timeline after 1x06, in this story Zoe is still dead/"has left town".  
**

**Also, once again, thanks so much to all of the reviewers that I couldn't send a PM to. (And to those that I could too) :)**

* * *

Julia managed to snag Emery away from Roman for long enough to get her best friend to dance with her for a couple of songs. During this time, Roman went to go sit at the table where he saw his sister.

Teri noticed that he was away from Emery and saw it as her golden opportunity, so she gestured over to the table and told Drake, "Let's go over there."

* * *

"So do you want my present now or later?" Teri whispered in Roman's ear in a suggestive tone as she leaned against the table, so close to where he was sitting that her arm was pressed against his.

"I'm going to have to go with neither," Roman told her with a slightly amused smile.

"But you don't even know what it the present is," Teri teased into his ear.

"I have a pretty good idea actually," he told her.

"I'm sure you do," she agreed with a suggestive grin.

* * *

Taylor noticed Drake sitting back at a table with Sophia, Roman, Lucas, and, unfortunately, Teri, and saw her perfect opportunity. A grin formed on her lips as she began to stalk straight towards him.

Drake noticed Taylor approaching and turned in his chair to face her as he plastered his most charming grin across his lips.

That grin quickly fell away as she walked straight past him with zero hesitation and not even a glance his way. Drake turned and shared a look with Roman who seemed torn between being amused and feeling sorry for his friend.

Taylor stopped when she reached Lukas's seat and leaned against the table facing him, which conveniently left her back turned to Drake.

"Hey Lukas, can I borrow you for a few minutes?" She asked in her sweetest tone as she placed a hand on his arm.

The tone of her voice had Drake grinding his teeth together and her hand on Lukas was only making matters worse.

"Yeah, sure," Lukas agreed.

"Great," Taylor said with a sickening smile as she moved out of the way to let him get up.

As she led Lukas straight past Drake, she let her gaze fall upon him for just long enough to see how tensed his whole body seemed to be and to shoot him a smug look before they passed him.

"Unbelievable," Drake muttered under his breath once she was out of earshot. "…And could she have been any more obvious that she was just trying to piss me off?"

"Well good thing her plan isn't working," Roman commented sarcastically in an amused tone.

"Why do you even care? She's just some stupid human," Teri pointed out.

Sophia had heard enough of this conversation, so she stood up and began to head over to where Emery and Julia were still dancing together.

Drake knew that it was not a good idea to let Teri know that he had actual feelings for Taylor, so instead he just responded with, "True, but I figure that if we're getting rid of them anyways, why not have a little fun using them in the meantime? You know that I enjoy a good game."

* * *

"Okay, so here's the deal," Taylor told Lukas once they were far enough away that she figured it was safe to stop walking. "Drake's a jerk, so I need to make him jealous and prove that I'm over him all at once. Would you be willing to help me with that?"

Taylor would have gone after Roman, since using Drake's best friend to make him jealous would have been poetic justice after the way that he had been ignoring her for Zoe, but unlike some people she had class. She wasn't going to use Roman and mess things up between him and Emery. She also wasn't going to use an unsuspecting guy the way that Drake had used her, which was why she had decided to ask Lukas for a favour as a friend.

"Well Drake could probably come over here and snap my neck before anyone could stop him," Lukas commented. "But I feel like the consequences of doing that would probably stop him, that or Roman, so I guess that I could help you."

"Thank you," Taylor told him before pulling him into a hug.

* * *

Drake looked back over to where Lukas and Taylor were standing to watch Taylor give him a beaming smile before hugging him. Under the table, Drake's hands clenched tightly into fists that began to shake with anger.

His face must have given away just how annoyed he was, since Roman commented, "Keep in mind that if you go do something stupid, then we're all going to get less freedom."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," Drake responded in an irritated tone.

"I know you, Drake," Roman pointed out. "You're thinking about doing something stupid."

"Okay, maybe," Drake admitted. "But that doesn't mean that I'm actually going to go do it."

* * *

Drake suffered through a few songs of Lukas and Taylor dancing closely together before Lukas finally left Taylor alone to go grab them a couple of drinks.

Taylor was standing by herself, waiting for Lukas to come back, when an irritatingly familiar voice came from behind her.

"You look good tonight."

She unenthusiastically turned around to face Drake as she cursed the goose bumps that were forming across the flesh of her arms.

"I know," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course, you always look good," he added with a grin.

"What do you want, Drake?" She questioned.

"Why do I have to want something?" He asked her in an innocent tone.

"Because you _always_ want something," Taylor pointed out.

"Okay, then I want you," Drake responded with a smirk. "And we both know that you want me, not Lukas."

"Maybe you want me now, but twenty minutes ago you were all over Teri. And last week you were all over Zoe," she argued. "Sorry, but I'm not stupid enough to think that I'm anything special to you. Not anymore."

"Me and Teri?" Drake asked, unable to supress a laugh as he did so.

"I saw the show that you two were putting on," Taylor pointed out in a tone that came out much more bitter than she had intended for it to. "You two would be good together. She lives on the sector too. Plus you wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of being seen with a human."

"Teri's like an annoying sister to me," Drake told her. "One that sometimes I wish didn't even exist. And trust me; she's not into me either. The whole reason that I was drinking and dancing with her was because she was upset and jealous of Emery. She used to be with Roman and she's still not over him. I was just trying to distract her... But don't mention that jealous of Emery thing to anyone else, especially Teri, or else she will murder me in my sleep."

Taylor wanted to believe him so badly, but she wasn't sure if she could let herself. She really didn't want to be the gullible girl that consistently fell for his lies and he still hadn't explained what had been going on the rest of the time.

"Okay, then what about Zoe?" She asked warily. "What was going on between you two before she left town? Did you hook-up?"

"There was nothing going on with her," He told her honestly. "We talked a few times, but she is probably the last person that I would ever want to hook-up with. I don't want either of them, I want you."

Drake spotted Lukas, drinks in hand, coming towards them and reached out and grabbed Taylor's hand to lead her away so that their conversation wouldn't be interrupted. He was pleasantly surprised when Taylor didn't try to fight him and instead willingly followed him to an area along the wall that was practically empty of other party-goers.

She remained silent as she tried to sort through her thoughts. She desperately wanted to believe him and be able to trust him. Hell, she desperately wanted him in general, but there was still a part of her that hadn't gotten over the hurt that he had caused her that was holding her back.

When she didn't respond with anything, Drake began to start trying again, "Look, it's not like I was trying to ignore you, I've just had more important-"

"More important things?" She asked him. "We had sex in a bathroom and then you ran off and basically ignored me for two weeks because you had more important things for all that time? Do you know how that made me feel?"

"That's not what I meant," he told her. "I just meant that I've been busy… I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but form the slightest of smiles at how urgent his tone had come off there.

Drake decided to press his luck a little and lifted his hand to run it through her hair. Taylor let him, much to his relief.

"You do realize that you're impossible to ignore, right?" He asked.

Taylor's smile spread a little and she could feel herself ready to give in as the butterflies in her stomach completely took over.

"I'll pay more attention to you," he assured her. "I promise."

"Fine, I'll give you one more chance," she told him. "_One_."

A huge grin formed on Drake's lips at that. He brought his right hand up to cup the side of her cheek before bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Taylor smiled back against his lips as she kissed him. As she brought one hand to the back of his neck and the other to his shoulder, she wondered how she had convinced herself that she didn't need this.

Drake broke off the kiss and told her, "Hey, I'll see you later. I've just got to go deal with something."

Her jaw dropped in shock as he turned and walked away without even waiting for her to respond.

Drake got about three or four steps away before he couldn't keep up the act any longer. He began to chuckle as he turned back around and saw the look on her face.

"That was a joke by the way," He pointed out as he stepped back towards her.

"That wasn't funny," Taylor told him, although a small laugh escaped her lips.

"It was a little funny," He commented as he moved to place his right hand on her left hip.

"Okay, maybe a little," She admitted.

* * *

After Lukas had watched Taylor willingly go off with Drake, he decided to take the drinks in his hands over to Julia and Sophia.

Once he arrived at where Julia, Emery, and Sophia where standing, Julia told her best friend, "You should go back to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Emery corrected. "At least I don't think that he is."

"Maybe not yet, which is why you have to go back over there and make him yours," Julia told her, punctuating her sentence with a slap to Emery's ass.

Emery laughed a little and looked at her friend in shock.

"…Sorry, was the slap too much? I just thought that I'd try it out," Julia said guiltily. "Now go!"

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Okay, so I think that the next chapter will be the last one at the party. It's also going to have more of Romery than there has been in the other chapters. I hope that you guys liked the update and thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
